Gordon's little helper
by JoTracy123
Summary: Robyn wants to help her Uncle with repairing TB4. what happens When a call comes in for TB4 and Gordon forgets that Robyn is still in there? for my friend Louise H
1. Chapter 1

_**Gordon's little helper.**_

While everyone is having breakfast eight year old Robyn comes up with an idea to spend some time with her Uncle Gordon because she seems to be getting a little bored now.

"Uncle Gordon you know how you told me that you are going to fix TB4 today?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Well can I come and help you out?" asked Robyn with a smile.

"You know Gordon I can see Robyn being your backup for TB4 when she gets older" laughed Scott

"Yeah Scott ha ha sure"

"Uncle Alan and Scott are"

"Robyn don't even think about it"

"oh come on I really want to say it mom"

"No Robyn"

"Ok Angel why don't you say it before your Grandfather walks through that door" said Virgil.

"Ok then Uncle Scott and Alan are ass holes, you both know that I am kidding right? I don't really mean it" asked Robyn

Everyone starts laughing in agreement mean while Jo gives Virgil a dirty look for letting Robyn come out with that.

"I'll talk to you later"

"Oh no look who is in trouble with the wife" said Gordon.

"Shut up Gordon"

Jeff Walks into the dinning room, looking for his coffee when he hears everyone laughing at what both Gordon and Robyn are up to"

"Good morning everyone, what does everyone have planned for today?"

"Morning Dad I am planning on helping Brains with fixing TB1 up as I want her in the air as soon as I can"

"Gee and I thought that you enjoyed working mobile control from TB2" said Virgil

"I did enjoy it Virg don't get me wrong. I just want to get one in the air now. I miss my bird you know" said Scott as he walked out with his coffee to start working on one.

"Don't worry Dad I will go and talk to Scott before Jo and I head to the mainland this afternoon."

"Is everything ok with you two?"

"Yeah I just have a doctors appointment to get too this afternoon. Which is why I will be relaxing by the pool this morning"

"Granddad Uncle Gordon is taking me down to TB4 so I can give him a hand" said Robyn with a smile.

"Gordon be carful with her down there. If a call comes in and you are needed then you will need to get Robyn back up here"

"What if a call comes in before we go to the mainland? I want to support Jo all I can with her appointments.

"Its ok Virg if a call comes in then Penny said that she would be more then happy to come with me. I will get you a copy of my records to keep your mind at ease"

"If you are sure about this Jo?"

"You know I am" said Jo as she got up to take her kindle out to the pool deck with her to relax by the pool for the morning.

While everyone is spending the morning relaxing John calls in from TB5.

"Go ahead John"

"Sorry to spoil everyone's morning but we have a call for help"

"what are the details John?" asked Jeff

"A scuba diver has gotten trapped on a rock and he running out of oxygen. He just managed to make the call for help"

"Ok John tell them that we are on our way, TB1 is no where near ready so I am sending Gordon and Virgil on their own with this one." Said Jeff as Virgil gave Jo a kiss goodbye before leaving for TB2 with Gordon.

Once Virgil and Gordon had gone. Jo went in search for Robyn. Thinking that Robyn would have come back up into the kitchen. Jo went to check with Grandma.

"Grandma have you seen Robyn by any chance? I thought that Gordon would have sent her back up here after the call had come in"

"Not that I know of my dear, why don't we go and check with Jeff maybe she is in the office with him"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gordon's little helper**_

_**Chapter 2**_

A few minutes later TB2 arrives at the danger zone. When Gordon gets into his bird, he forgot that he had Robyn in there with him a couple of hours ago.

"TB2 to base and TB4 I am about to drop the pod"

"No Virg don't drop the pod I repeat don't drop the pod" Gordon shouted into the mic.

"Gordon what's wrong?"

"I kinda don't know how to tell you this but" said Gordon in almost a panic

"Tell us what Gordon?"

"When we got the call out, well I forgot that Robyn was with me this morning. I didn't relies that she was still in here"

"Ok Gordon calm down, I will put two on auto here and come down to get her. Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Let Jo know where Robyn is. I will give her a drawing pad to keep her busy while the rescue is going on here. It looks like its going to be Gordon's show any how."

"What is Robyn doing now Gordon?"

"Would you believe it if I told you that she is a sleep in my chair"

"Ok Gordon I am on my way down to the pod now" said Virgil

"Virgil once you have Robyn take her up to the cockpit with you, don't take your eyes off her" said Jeff

"F.A.B. Dad"

While in TB4 Robyn wakes up after her nap and panices when she sees Gordon.

"I am so sorry Uncle Gordon I didn't mean too"

"Hey its ok sweetie. I should have checked that you were safely with your Mom before we went" said Gordon as Virgil come walking into the pod.

"Ok come on you lets get you something to do while Uncle Gordon rescues this poor man"

"Can I watch Daddy?"

"Sure you can now come up with me and you can watch from there"

"ok Daddy"

"Give me a sec to drop the pod Gordon"

It took about 45 minutes for the mission to be complete. The diver got away with a broken leg after being trapped under the rock.

"TB2 to base, on our way home mission complete"

Back on Tracy Island Jo and Grandma walk into Jeff's office looking for Robyn. They see Jeff just coming of the line with Virgil.

"Jeff have you seen Robyn at all?"

"Jo you may want to sit down for this, you know that Robyn went with Gordon down to TB4 this morning?"

"Yes"

"Well when Gordon and Virgil got to the danger zone. Gordon didn't relies that Robyn was still in TB4 when they got there"

"She is ok right?"

"Yeah she is fine, Virgil kept Robyn in the cockpit with him the whole time while Gordon was working. We were so lucky that they were only an hour away when this happened"

"Thanks Jeff"

"Anyway I have Scott getting the jet ready for you and Virgil heading to the mainland once he gets back. I know how badly he wants to support you Jo. Gordon can fill me in on that one when he comes back"

"Are you and Virgil coming back after your check up Jo?" asked Grandma

"We were, Why are you asking Grandma?"

"Well I was going to ask if I could come with you the three of you to do some shopping?"

"That is fine Grandma" Said Jo as Virgil walked in with Robyn in his arms smiling.


End file.
